Collus
Collus is a mucus produced in the upper dermal layers of the fandray species which has magical properties that allow for glamours. Mechanics Collus is able to trap mana and project it, like a mirror catching light, and can reflect simple expressions in sustained reactions. The psi animus of the fandray radiates outward from the body and is released into the aethos as exhaust, and within this radiant span is the layer of collus, embedded with its directive and perpetuating it. This type of magic is called a glamour, and allows for the spell to remain operational without the caster's constant attention. Veils As is most often the case, these elongated, self-powered spells manifest as illusion-like spells to impersonate other individuals, with the criteria of a successful glamour being the faithful simulation of a visual, tactile, and scented model, called a colossus, which are encoded into the original glamour's directive and sustained by the layer of collus. The colossus is the false image purported by the glamour, and despite the sophistication of fandray impersonations, appears as the red psi of the fandray's extended animus when seen through scrying. Casting veils is a phrase used to describe the glamours and deceits of the fandray species, and is used hand in hand with "casting doubts." The unveiling otherwise is when a glamour has been dropped or dispelled, revealing the true fandray underneath. Notes • For the longest time, the West kept the secret of using distilled collus as an ingredient to its especially potent and long-lasting wards. • Warders prize collus for inscribing fertile wards, since they have a longer lifespan and smoother reactivity than ioun ink. • There are grades of warders' inks that are priced based on collus concentrates. • Wards made with collus have a much longer lifespan and number of uses than more commonly available wards, which use simple ioun to infuse the sequence. • There is usually only enough ioun in most commercially-bought wards, which produces weaker magical expressions. Not all wards are merchandised as fertile, which makes them substantially cheaper since the buyer isn't paying for the ioun already worked into the ward.This of course means the ward is infertile and unusable, but it can be infused later on and several times. Collus clouds Elaborate illusions tailored to the victim, a cloud of collus is a self-enclosed drama, where all the actors and scenery are perpetuated by the imagination of the demon in order to deceive their prey and manipulate them into believing the façades. It takes a certain skill to extract the truth and pick the right words without drawing suspicion – the demon studies their prey's actions and words to determine their personality and drive. (x Envy Demon, Dragon Age: Inquisition) VS mind-reading, which is a deeper inspection of the driving motivations and thought processes that ultimately manifest as actions and words. Requires a shrewd eye to also take into account values systems and precedents when evaluating the random conflux of thoughts and how they are politically chosen by the thinker to express into the world. Related * Dispelling salts Category:Demonology Category:Magic Category:Warding Category:Materials Category:Fandray